In line with the gradually improving performance of portable electronic devices such as smartphones, various services are provided through electronic devices. Specifically, service areas are expanding from basic services including telephone communication and text message transmission to more complicated services including gaming, messaging, document editing, and still/moving image playback and editing. Moreover, users can add a desired service by adding the corresponding application.
Most applications have a notification function. The notification function is an additional function for delivering information regarding applications to users, and notifies the user of an update of an application or informs the user of a condition change relating to an application or contents provided through the application. The more applications used, the larger the number of notifications provided to the user. In general, applications such as games, in particular, frequently generate notifications.
Even when a large number of notifications occur, users may not be interested in all notifications. Alternatively, the degree of interest of users in each application may differ depending on the content of the notification or on the related application.